A network may include an interconnection of multiple personal electronic devices. The various devices may be networked together in order to share data, increase convenience, and make fuller use of each element. For example, Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (“SATA” or “Serial ATA”) is a well-known bus interface for connecting host bus adapters to other devices, such as disk drives, optical drives, solid state drives, etc. SATA is widely used in computer motherboards. Similarly, Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (“PCIe”) refers to a computer expansion bus that is used in computer motherboards to link motherboard-mounted peripherals and add-in boards. However, today's host controllers are inflexible in terms of their fixed port designs and needing a different controller for each niche segment and consequently, requiring deployment of, for example, various types of storage servers for different web services. Further, for example, a typical conventional enterprise controller may require additional components, such as serial attached Small Computer System Interface (“SCSI”) and protocol, battery backup memory, memory error correcting-code (“ECC”) and controller redundancy, etc., which can result in the enterprise controller consuming around 7 Watts or more in a typical use and needing heat sinks, fans, etc., for cooling purposes.